Rise of Legends Restart
by Dragon-Uprising
Summary: The world is once again safe, but for how long? With the discovery of a dragon with no memory a group of friends embark on a journey to find clues of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well, you all know what this is. A restart of the story! Let's be honest… I screwed up the first time pretty bad, it may not have seemed like it, but I had no clue what I was doing. Lets hope this time is better. By the way, this is third person. Oh! And another thing, the story will be different, characters may have different appearances, and such and such.**

 **•••**

Spyro awoke with a loud groan. "Cynder?" He asked with a raspy voice. He looked around, looking at the trees surrounding the clearing they were in. He spotted the dark dragoness lying unconscious a few yards away from him. He stood up slowly and stretched. He walked over to her and nudged her with his snout. "Cynder, wake up." His voice still raspy.

The dragoness' eyes opened slowly and looked at Spyro. "What?" Her voice was fine.

"Where's the water?" Spyro asked as he looked around, not finding it.

Cynder stood up and stretched. "I hid it behind some bushes, didn't want it getting stolen."

Spyro nodded and walked over to some nearby bushes, digging through them he pulled out the water skin and started to drink out of it, not drinking too much to reserve it.

"I'm loving the fact that we've been lost for almost a week now." Cynder said as she walked over to Spyro.

Spyro gave the waterskin to Cynder and nodded. "How is it that when we left the volcano it was in a completely different spot?" He asked.

Cynder took a sip before replying. "How is it that you could piece the world back together?" She took another sip before sliding the strap around her neck.

"I just did what felt right." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Maybe the mountain felt it was right to move." Cynder said, cracking a little smile.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it." Spyro said with a nod.

Cynder gave a little giggle before looking at the sky. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you're ready." Spyro said with a nod.

The two dragons then took to the skies and began another day of flying, hoping to find a familiar landmark or a village that would let them know where they are.

 **•••**

Vexx yawned as he flew through the air, it's been a day since he left the village in search of a certain herb. The empty sachel bumping against his scales every time he flapped his wings was a constant reminder of how bad of a job he was doing. "Stupid herb…" He mumbled. "If I return home empty handed again, I'll never hear the end of it." He said to himself as he started to descend to the forest below.

Upon landing, Vexx began the search for his target. After not even five minutes of searching he was done. "Nope! I can't do it, this is too hard." He said in frustration as he sat down. "Screw the party…" He added with a sigh.

Vexx sat there for a few moments, getting the need to look back. ' _Its his hatchday, I can't be the reason it's not perfect._ ' He then stood back up and looked around, and not even 4 feet away from him was the herb. "Wow, it was there the whole time." He said with a chuckle. He quickly walked over and ripped it up from the ground. "Well! Mission accomplished." Vexx said with a smirk as he took off, heading back to his village.

 **•••**

 **Author's notes: Well! Chapter 1 everyone. Short chapter. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **CEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midday went Vexx returned to his home village, he was greeted at the entrance by one of his older brothers. Mark was his earth dragon brother, he was 17, one year older than Vexx. He had dark green scales with a tan underbelly. Green eyes, tan horns that zigzag upwards and back. 2 small horns stubs on each side of lower jaw, also tan.

"What took you so long? You've missed half of Frost's hatch day!" Mark said to Vexx.

Vexx held up the herb. "You know how much he likes his soup." He said with a grin. "It took forever for me to find it."

Mark nodded. "Alright, get it to mom, there's still time for her to cook it before dinner." He said before returning to the day festivities.

Vexx walked through his home village, he looked at all the decorations and chuckled to himself a little. Frost was turning 18, and turning 18 was a major step in a dragon's life. At least is was for this village. Frost was now considered an adult, this hatch day signified his transition from childhood to adulthood, so naturally it was a big deal and had to be perfect. Vexx quickly made his way back to his home to find his mom in the house preparing appetizers and snacks for the next few hours, along with a couple of dragonesses, namely my twin sister.

"Vexx, there you are!" Spark said.

Vexx held up the herb that he had collected, "was busy getting this." He said to his sister, smiling at her. She had bright yellow scales with a white underbelly. Golden eyes, white horns that zigzag upwards and back. 3 small horn stubs on each side of lower jaw, also white.

"Thank you Vexx." His mother said with a smile before taking the herb. "You know how much this would mean to your brother."

Vexx nodded. "I know, which is why I didn't complain the whole time when I was looking." He said. _Which is a complete lie._

"Why don't you hurry along and go celebrate with your brother." His mother said.

Vexx took a quick look around at what they were making, quickly grabbed something from a pile of snacks his sister was making. He threw it into his maw quickly and took off back outside.

"Hey!" His sister's voice called from behind him, not sounding happy at all.

Vexx just grinned to himself as he jogged to find where his brother was currently at.

•••

Spyro and Cynder were still flying aimlessly, not sure where they were going or if they would get anywhere. They just hoped something other than wilderness would show up soon.

"Maybe we should try flying north." Cynder suggested as they flew.

"No." Spyro said. "We keep flying East, we'll eventually reach the ocean and from there we can find out where we are."

Cynder sighed but didn't argue. She would let Spyro lead, even if she thought going north would be better.

"Besides, it's colder up north." Spyro said.

"I guess." Cynder sighed, she looked north and scanned the horizon. She hoped to find something that would resemble a settlement of sort, but found nothing.

Spyro looked at her and noticed what she was doing. "Cynder…" He sighed. "Fine, we can go north."

Cynder looked back at him with a smile. "Good." The two quickly changed directions to head north.

"But why north?" Spyro asked her, curious.

"My armies and I never went north much when I was under Malefor's control. We planned to eventually. Never got around to it." Cynder said, still scanning the horizon.

"Oh." Spyro said. He also scanned the horizon. "Makes sense."

The two continued to fly until it was close to night, so they decided to find a place to sleep. They would rather not search when it was pitch black out. Once they had found a decent spot they flew down and got comfortable, Spyro took out the last of their water and took a sip, Cynder did the same.

"We should spend tomorrow getting food and water." Spyro said as he laid on his back, watching the sky slowly darken.

"I can get food, you can handle the water." Cynder said settling in next to him, doing the same thing.

Spyro nodded, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Even though they were lost it was hard not to enjoy the nature around him. The smell of the trees, the light breeze, the warm air, food. Spyro opened his eyes and sat up, looking around and sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked, confused at this random behavior.

"Do you smell that?" Spyro asked, turning to Cynder quickly.

Cynder smelled the air and blinked. "Food."

Spyro nodded and stood up, "Come on." He said as he took off, Cynder right on his tail. The two followed the scent of whatever they were smelling. Almost immediately after takeoff the two could see lights in the distance. They had found a village.

"Yes! I was right!" Cynder said with a huge smile.

"Nice job Cynder." Spyro said. "You might've just saved us."


	3. Chapter 3

Vexx smiled as he watched his older brother stand up in front of the whole village, his blue body covered in all sorts of tribal paint to signify the special event. The village elders talking to the crowd about how special this event is in a dragon's life. "That's going to be you next year." He said, nudging his brother Mark who was beside him.

"And you in two years." Mark said back to him.

"I can't believe how old we've gotten." Vexx said with a sigh, looking back at the old days for a brief second.

"Mhm." Mark hummed back. "Makes you wish we were still kids."

"We are still kids." Vexx reminded him. "For a little bit at least."

Mark nodded but made no reply back. He was too busy watching Frost, no doubt he was nervous for next year when it would be him standing up there.

Vexx got up and started to walk back to his house, his sister was still there and he wanted to make sure she didn't miss Frost's big moment. On his way back to the house he caught sight of 2 dark shapes descending on the outskirts of the village. Vexx frowned. _Who could that be?_ He thought before going to investigate. He quickly made his way through the dirt paths between the houses and buildings before arriving at where he thought he saw them land, but when he arrived nothing was there. "Must've been imagining it…"

"Excuse me." A feminine voice said from behind him.

Vexx nearly jumped out of his scales. He yelped and turned around quickly, his tail slashing at whatever scared him. He gasped when he saw a purple dragon holding his tail inches away from a black dragoness' face.

"We don't mean any harm! We're just looking for shelter." Spyro said quickly.

"You're a purple dragon!" Vexx said, his eyes wide and jaw agape.

Spyro nodded, "Yes I am, now do you have any food? I'm starving…"

Vexx blinked in surprise. Here in front of him was the most rare thing in existence, and it was asking for food. "Uh… Yeah, sure. Follow me." He said before walking back into the village, looking back at the two every couple seconds.

"I'm Spyro by the way. She's Cynder." Spyro said as they walked.

Vexx nodded. "I'm Vexx." He then stopped and looked at Cynder, "your name sounds familiar."

"It should, I did some back things." Cynder said with a quiet sigh.

"Are you still doing bad things?" Vexx asked, his tail twitching a bit.

"Not for a long time." Cynder said back.

"Then we have no problems." Vexx replied before turning back around and leading them to his house. Upon arriving Vexx led them inside and to his kitchen, where his sister still was.

Spark gasped upon seeing Vexx walk in with a purple dragon behind him.

"Don't scream!" Vexx said quickly, causing his sister to close her maw. "It's a purple dragon." She said quietly, obviously excited. "A very hungry one." Vexx said back, "do you have any spare food from the party?"

"Plenty." Spark said before turning around grabbing a few things. "I'll bring them to the dining room."

Vexx nodded. "This way." He said to the two dragons before walking into the adjacent room that had cushions surrounding a flat piece of wood that looked like it was used to place food on while eating. "Lie down on one of them if you want."

Both Spyro and Cynder did so immediately, tired from hunger.

Spark brought out two bowls for them, both full of leftovers from the day.

"Thank you." Both Spyro and Cynder said before digging in.

Spark nodded. "I'm Spark by the way." She said before walking back to her brother. "What's their names?"

"Spyro is the purple one, Cynder is the black one." Vexx said.

"Wait… Cynder? Thee Cynder. Terror of the Skies Cynder?" Spark asked in a whisper.

"Ooooooh! That's why her name was familiar." Vexx said causing both Spyro and Cynder to look at him curiously.

Spark gave Cynder a weary look, causing the black dragoness to sigh. "I'm not like that anymore…"

Spark looked her over for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm trusting you."

Cynder smiled. "Thanks." She said before going back to eating.

Once Spyro and Cynder were done eating, Spyro walked up to Vexx. "Is there a map somewhere we could use?"

"I'm sure the village elders have one, but they're a little busy." Vexx said.

"Busy with what?" Cynder asked, walking up to Vexx as well.

"My brother's adulthood ceremony." Vexx replied. "He turned eighteen today."

"When will it be over?" Cynder asked.

"Tomorrow." Vexx said.

Spyro nodded. "We can wait, it's not like we need to go save the world again any time soon." He said to Cynder.

"Again?" Spark asked.

"Malefor is dead." Spyro said, this caused both Spark and Vexx look surprised.

"So what was that big earthquake?" Spark asked.

"The world being ripped apart, and Spyro putting it back together." Cynder answered.

"No way." Vexx that. "That's so cool."

Spyro chuckled. "Thanks. Just doing my job."

"So we can stay here for the night right?" Cynder asked, hoping they wouldn't have to sleep outside.

"Oh yeah, my parents would love this." Vexx said, his voice confident.

"You can sleep in my room." Spark said to Cynder.

"And you could bunk with me." Vexx said to Spyro.

Both smiled in appreciation. "Thank you." Spyro said.

"Oh Frost and Mark are going to… Frost!" Spark gasped before bolting out of the house.

"Oh shoot! Please stay here, don't move I'll be back!" Vexx said to Spyro and Cynder before bolting after Spark.

The two siblings ran down the streets of their village, hoping they wouldn't miss when Frost was officially named an adult. The two arrived just in time to see one of the elders putting a line of paint across Frost's forehead and a half circle above it. Both siblings sighed in relief. "That was too close…" Spark said.

Vexx nodded in agreement before looking in the crowd to find his parents.

"Maybe we should go back home and wait for them." Spark suggested.

After Vexx looked for a few more seconds he agreed. The two went back to their house too see Spyro and Cynder waiting near the same spot they were when they left.

"Did you make it?" Spyro asked.

"We did." Spark said. "Barely." She added.

"Well that's a relief, I would've felt bad of you missed it because of me." Spyro said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, so my parents should be back soon. So we just need to sit here and wait." Vexx said as he looked at the front door.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened to reveal Frost. He had dark blue scales with a black underbelly. Ocean blue eyes, black horns that zigzag upwards and back. 1 small horn stub on each side of lower jaw, also black. He stood in the doorway looking at Spyro and Cynder.

"Nice look." Spark said, looking at all the paint that was on his scales.

"Who are they?" Frost asked as he walked into the house slowly, not sure if he was believing his eyes.

"We can explain everything once everyone is here." Spyro said to Frost.

Frost gave a nod. "Uh huh…" He made his way next to Vexx, but continued to look at the two.

After a little bit longer both Mark and their parents walked in, and also were surprised to see a purple dragon.

"Don't say anything." Vexx said, "just come inside and let us explain."

After a moment of hesitation 3 did so.

"My name is Spyro, and this is Cynder." Spyro said. He then went on to tell the story of what happened to them since the start of the final battle with Malefor up to them arriving at this village. After it was done. "So… Any questions?"


	4. Chapter 4

Vexx yawned as he woke up. He sat up in his bed and blinked a few times. He looked around and jumped a bit when he saw Spyro, but after a bit he remembered last night and calmed down. _I really wish Spyro didn't insist to be on the floor…_ Vexx thought as he sighed seeing his savior sleeping on wood. Vexx got up and quietly walked to his bedroom door to not wake Spyro, he then slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hall before slowly shutting it. Vexx walked down the hall to the staircase that went to the main floor, but as he was walking down the stairs everything started to shake. Vexx yelped as he tumbled down the steps and landed on the main floor with a groan, the earth then stopped shaking.

"What was that!?" Frost yelled from upstairs, running into the hall.

Mark walked out behind him. "Earthquake probably." He said with a yawn.

Vexx got up and walked back up stairs. "Whatever it was knocked me off the steps."

Everyone else was woken up by the earthquake and had all met in the kitchen after a few minutes.

"Whatcha making mom?" Spark asked her mother.

"You'll see." She replied. "You'll like it."

"So that was a decent sized earthquake." Vexx said to everyone.

"It was, though it didn't last too long." Spyro said, eyeing the cooking food with a hungry gaze.

"I'm going to see if it caused any damage outside." The dad spoke up.

"Be careful Valen." The mom said.

"There's nothing out there to hurt me, Stia." Valen chuckled as he walked outside.

"After breakfast we need to talk to the elders." Cynder said. "Would you guys be able to take us there?"

"Yeah, it's a few houses down." Frost said, paint still covering his body. Giving him quite and exotic look.

"Frost, you'll need to wash that off today." Stia said to her son as she cooked.

"I'm not a kid mom, I can wash it off when I want to." Frost said back to her.

Stia sighed but didn't reply.

Soon Valen returned and told everyone nothing had been damaged, and shortly after breakfast was finished. Everyone quickly got their food and ate.

After everyone was done eating Vexx and his siblings were left in charge by their parents to guide Spyro and Cynder to the elders.

"If what they say is true, this is very important. Do not stop to give them a tour and anything. Go straight to the village hall." Valen told Frost.

Frost nodded. "I won't disappoint you."

"Good, now get going." Valen said, nudging his son playfully.

The group set out, and was immediately gazed upon with shock and surprise. Well, mostly Spyro and Cynder were looked at. It was hard to get past the forming crowds and awestruck dragons that seemed to want to stand in the way, but after minutes of endless pushing and shoving they made it to the village hall.

"Wow, you two cause quite the chaos." Mark said with a sigh to Spyro and Cynder after he closed the main doors to the building.

"I wish we didn't." Spyro sighed. "That was horrible."

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Spark said. "Wait till you get to a major city."

"What major city?" Cynder asked with a sigh. "Remember me?"

"Oh…" Spark said, sighing a bit. "I forgot that we just finished a war."

"Dear Ancestors." A shocked voice came from deeper in the building. Everyone looked to see the fire village elders looking at Spyro and Cynder. "You being here must mean one thing."

"The war is over. We won." Spyro said.

The elder sighed in relief. "Finally… Peace." He said with a smile. "Thank you young one."

"Cynder helped too." Spyro said, nudging the black dragoness next to her.

"Then I thank you as well." The elder said, smiling at her as well.

Cynder smiled back. "Thank you."

"Elder Magnus, we came here looking for a map, like a big map." Vexx said. "You have one right?"

"I'll just be a moment." He said before walking down a hall. The group could hear more voices deeper in the hall, they definitely sounded excited.

After a minute or so, all 4 elders showed up. Elder Magnus had a map folded up with him. "Come here." He said as he started to unfold it on a table.

Everyone gathered around the table to get a look at the map. It was very big.

"This is us." Magnus said, pointing to a small dot on the map that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. "Warfang is down here." He pointed to a small illustration of a city with the words Warfang next to it. There were various other villages he pointed to, most farther north as Cynder had predicted. "Now last I knew Fountain Hall was destroyed near the end of the war. After you were freed Cynder, so it wasn't you." He said pointing to another city on the map. "This river is the natural barrier between the gryphon and dragon kingdoms. I'm not sure how the gryphons fared during the war, I would assume the same as us." He went on for a while, giving them all the information he knew.

"You need to go to Warfang quick and let the guardians know everything we have told you." Elder Magnus said. "This is important if we are to reunite our race."

"I understand." Spyro nodded. "We will need some food and water for our journey before we go."

"We can take care of that." The lightning elder said as him and the other 2 that have yet to speak left with him.

Spyro then looked at Cynder. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

Cynder nodded and the two went to a corner of the room. They talked for a little bit, occasionally glancing at Vexx and his siblings.

They walked back over. "We want you four to come with us to Warfang." Spyro said.

"You serious?" Mark asked, surprised.

"We are." Cynder said.

"We'd have to ask our parents first." Spark said. "I'm not sure if they'd say yes."

"Trust me, they will." Spyro said.

They waited, talking about the trip and how long it should be when the other elders returned. "This is everything you should need for the trip." The electric elder said.

"Thank you Elder Amp." Frost said respectfully.

"Let's go talk to your parents now." Cynder said to the 4 siblings.

The group walked outside to see most of the crowd had dispersed, probably due to the elders saying something. Now that everyone was doing their own thing, getting to the house was easy and quick.

"Mom? Dad? We have a question." Vexx said as he walked into the house.

"Yes?" Stia called from the kitchen.

"Could we go with Spyro and Cynder to Warfang?" Vexx asked, still at the entryway.

"What!?" Stia asked in surprise. She walked into the room quickly. "What for?"

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other briefly before Spyro walked over to Stia. He lead her to another room and talked to her quietly. After a little bit Stia sighed and nodded. The two walked back into the room. "You can go, but please be careful." She said as she hugged each one of her children.

"We will mom." Spark said. The four siblings seemed happy that they were finally able to leave the village.

"Where's dad?" Mark asked, not seeing him.

"Dad is working, I can tell him you guys should go." Stia said with a smile.

"Bye mom." The 4 siblings said before the left the house, followed by Spyro and Cynder.

"Next stop, Warfang." Vexx said as the group took flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Vexx stared into the fire, the crackling and popping coming from within the hot flames of the few pieces of wood they had to make a fire. The others were talking around him but he wasn't paying attention to it, the fire is what drew his attention the most. Vexx then blinked a few times and shook his head.

"You ok? You kinda blanked out there." Mark asked Vexx, nudging him a bit.

"Just tired." Vexx said quietly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Then get some sleep." Mark said, gesturing to Spark. "She is."

Vexx shrugged. "Maybe." he said with a yawn. He stretched a bit before looking at the tree line of the small clearing they were in.

"So how far are we?" Frost asked Spyro from across the fire.

Spyro was looking at the map he had been given by the village elders. "If we fly past sundown tomorrow we should get there."

"Long flight it is." Frost said with a nod.

"Yeah." Cynder agreed. "We should let the guardians we are alive as soon as possible, I would hate to arrive to see that we were proclaimed dead."

"That would suck." Mark said with a chuckle.

Vexx continued to look at the tree line, he squinted when he saw what looked like a white dragon walk out of the tree line. "Uhhh…" He said as he watched the dragon slowly walk over to them.

Mark stood up. "A white dragon? Never seen a white dragon before."

The rest of the group that was awake looked over to see what they were talking about.

"Whoa." Frost said. "Hey! Are you ok?"

The white dragon stopped walking and looked at them. He sat down and hung his head.

Vexx stood up and started to walk over to the dragon.

"Vexx, he could be dangerous." Frost said as Vexx walked past him.

"I'm dangerous." Vexx said back, still walking to the dragon. Upon nearing him Vexx could hearing the dragon muttering something over and over again. He sat down in front of the white dragon. "You ok?"

The dragon stopped muttering and looked up at Vexx, staring into his eyes. "Warfang." He said quietly. He then looked down and started to mutter again. Vexx leaned closer and heard that he was muttering Warfang over and over again.

"Is he ok?" Spyro asked, suddenly next to Vexx.

"He keeps saying Warfang." Vexx said with a frown. "He looks physically fine… Not mentally though."

"Let's bring him over by the fire and try and see what we can do." Spyro said as he helped the dragon to his feet. He seemed very uncaring that he was being moved.

Vexx helped Spyro walk the dragon over to the fire and got him to lie down.

"What's he saying?" Frost asked, looking at the white dragon curiously.

"Warfang." Vexx answered. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"He obviously needs to go to Warfang." Mark said with a shrug.

"All the more reason to hurry back." Cynder said with a nod. "We should get an early start tomorrow."

Vexx continued to look over the white dragon. "Why have I never seen a white dragon before?"

Cynder looked at the muttering dragon and sighed. "I hunted them."

"What for?" Frost asked, wondering what kind of reason she would give.

"Light is a strong element, not many dragons are born with it. It's a very rare element from what I understand, and Malefor saw them as a threat. If they were to group up together in big numbers they would've posed a threat. So he had me eliminate them before anything could happen." Cynder said. "Well what was left of them anyways. The war had been going on for some time when I was forced to join."

"So this must come at quite a shock to you." Vexx said, looking over at Cynder.

"A good shock. I'm glad someone lived." Cynder said with a small smile.

"Even if that someone is crazy." Mark added.

Frost and Vexx looked at him and sighed. "Way to be positive." Frost said.

"Just stating the obvious." Mark said.

"You guys should sleep. I'll take the first watch." Spyro said, turning around to face the tree line.

"You of all people should be resting." Cynder said. "After what you just did a few days ago."

"I did what I was supposed to do. Just like you're supposed to sleep." Spyro said to Cynder, looking at her with a grin. "I'm fine Cynder."

Cynder sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Everyone lied down and closed their eyes, trying to ignore the constant muttering of the light dragon. Soon they found sleep.

•••

 **Vexx**

•••

Vexx was sitting on a cliff, looking over a huge body of water. "Mmmm." He said with a smile.

A completely black version of Vexx appeared next to him, the eyes of this being completely white. "I don't understand why you choose to dream about an Ocean. I can give you any dream you want and you pick this one a lot."

"It's peaceful Drakses." Vexx said, still looking over the water. "I've never seen the ocean before. I'm not even sure if this is what it looks like."

"It is." Drakses said with a sigh. "I tell you this everytime."

"I won't believe you till I see a real one." Vexx said, nudging the dragon next to him.

"Wouldn't you rather be dreaming about killing or violence?" Drakses asked with a sigh. "This is terribly boring."

"Not everyone here is a murdering machine." Vexx said back. "I thought you wanted to change?" He asked looking at him.

"I do." Draskes said. "That doesn't mean I still can't want to kill."

"I guess." Vexx shrugged as he stood up. "Well, end the dream. It's time for me to sleep."

"Sleep well." Drakses said before everything started to fade into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning soon came, the rising sun waking the group of young dragons. Not long after breakfast was set up and everyone, except the light dragon who was sleeping, was enjoying a small breakfast.

"So… How long till Warfang again?" Mark asked as he chewed on some of the meat he was given.

Spyro held up a paw as he chewed, signalling he needed a few seconds. "We should be there by the time the sun sets." Spyro said after he swallowed what food he was chewing.

"We should get moving then." Frost said. "We're wasting daylight."

"We still have plenty of daylight, no need to rush." Mark said back as he popped the rest of his food into his maw.

So after a minute the group was ready to get moving, but they still had one problem.

"What are we going to do with him?" Spark asked, pointing to the light dragon.

"Carry him?" Vexx suggested.

"I'm not carrying a crazy on my back." Mark said with a firm shake of his head.

"I can." Spyro said, taking a few steps forward. With Cynder's help they got the dragon into a decent spot on Spyro's back.

"I'll fly below you just in case he slips." Vexx said to Spyro.

Spyro nodded to Vexx, and then they were off.

The flight was relatively boring, no one talked much, other than little conversations that sparked every now and then. After a couple hours the group decided to land and have lunch.

As soon as Spyro landed the white dragon jolted awake and fell off Spyro, face planting on the dirt below him. The dragon groaned.

"Whoa!" Spyro said as he tried to help the white dragon up.

Everyone else was landing around to see what was happened.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked as he helped the dragon to his paws.

"Wha… Who… Where am I?" The dragon asked as he looked around.

"We're on our way to Warfang, sound familiar?" Mark asked him.

The light dragon turned quickly to look at Mark, just noticing he was surrounded by other dragons. "N-No."

Mark frowned. "Hm…"

"You were saying it a lot last night." Vexx said, "What's your name?"

The dragon opened his maw, but then closed it. He looked like he was thinking, he sighed. "I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"Amnesia." Cynder said. "Your memory should come back with time."

Before the light dragon could say anything in reply the ground started to shake violently.

"What the hell!?" Mark yelled as he was knocked off his paws.

Most of the others managed to stabilize themselves so they didn't get knocked over. The earthquake was soon over.

"Destabilizing…" The light dragon said quietly.

"What?" Frost asked as everyone recovered.

"I don't know. It just came to my mind." He replied. "I don't know why."

"Suuuuure." Mark said. "And I'm purple."

The light dragon looked confused and speechless.

"Give him some space Mark." Spark said. "He's clearly confused."

"Or he's just lying." Mark said back to her.

"Why would he lie? What would he gain?" Spark replied, frowning at her older brother.

"He could just be pretending to act weak and confused so he can stab us in the back when we're asleep." Mark said, glaring at said dragon.

"Dude, chill." Frost said to Mark.

"I'm not lying, I swear." The light dragon said sincerely.

"See?" Spark said to Mark.

"I'm watching you." Mark said to the dragon.

"If we're done arguing…" Vexx said. "Our food is waiting." He said as he took the food sack off his back and put it on the ground.

Everyone got their share of food and sat down to eat, Spyro took the light dragon a little ways from the group to talk to him.

"So… Cynder." Frost said as he sat down next to her. "What do you think about that light dragon?"

"I think he lost his memories, though I have no idea how he did. Hopefully he'll get some memories back in a few days." Cynder said. She then sighed. "I'm just glad a light dragon lived."

"If he's alive, there's a good chance others are too. Like you said, you didn't go everywhere." Frost said, he nudged her a bit. "We should be thankful you weren't the best general."

Cynder giggled a bit. "Yeah, I guess we should be. If I was any good Spyro would be dead along with everyone else."

"Well I'm glad that never happened." Frost said, giving Cynder a tiny smile.

Cynder nodded and smiled back.

"Frost! Can ya come here for a sec?" Mark asked him.

Frost frowned a bit. "Yeah." He got up and walked over to Mark. "What?"

"Why are you flirting with her?" Mark asked in a low whisper.

"I am not." Frost huffed.

"You're making those eyes with her man, I know what you're doing." Mark said, "I'm pretty sure she's already taken by mister purple so flirting would not be a good idea."

Frost grummbled. "You worry about you and I'll worry about me." He said.

"We should get moving again." Vexx called out to the group. "We still have a ways to go."

Everyone agreed and after a few minutes everyone was back in the sky. Flying in the direction of Warfang.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this took forever to get out, I'm just busy and tired. I really wanted to do this but never found the right time.**

The sun had fully set when the group could see the distant lights from the city of Warfang. The white dragon had regained enough strength to fly by himself, though Spyro stayed near him just in case he faltered.

"Wow, looks big even from here." Spark commented when the city's lights came into view.

"That's just the lights too." Spyro said. "I didn't get to see much of it when I was there, but from what I did see it looked really amazing."

"Can't wait to see a city." Frost said getting a little excited. "Only buildings I've ever seen was my home village."

"You're in for a pleasant surprise then." Cynder told him.

After finishing the last stretch of fly to the great dragon city, the group landed right at the entrance to the front gate. There were 2 dragon guards wearing shiny, silver armor along with 2 moles near them wearing similar armor.

"Who's there?" One of the moles asked. His weapon ready.

"Visitors." Vexx said back, walking into the light. "Along with some VIPs."

"Who?" One of the dragons asked.

The rest of the group walked into the light, causing the guards to gasp upon seeing Spyro and Cynder. "Come with me now." One of the dragons said. He quickly flew into the city.

The group quickly followed, not wanting to lose the guard in the darkness. After a minute of quick flying they made it to the steps of a big building. "The Guardians are going to be ecstatic. We've been looking for you two forever."

"We were lost." Spyro said as they walked into the building. "We found a village of dragons that helped us."

"A village?" The guard asked. "That's also good news."

The guard suddenly then stopped at the top of the steps, 2 more dragons guards were walking over from the entrance of the temple. "They'll take you the rest of the way." The guard said.

"What's your name?" Spyro asked the guard, turning to look at him.

Said guard proceeded to take off his helmet, revealing his shiny yellow scales. "Maverick. Now hurry along." He said, giving a slight bow to Spyro and Cynder before taking to the sky and flying back to the gate.

"Glad to see you back safe and sound Master Spyro." One of the guards said upon seeing Maverick leave. "And you too Mistress Cynder."

"So formal." Spark commented quietly.

"They did save the world." Mark said quietly back to her.

"The Guardians are right this way." The same guard said, taking the lead into the temple. The other guard took up his position behind the group.

As much as Vexx and his siblings wanted to stop and stare at the immense size of some of these statues and banners that hung in the temple as they walked, they were unable to due to the guard behind them ushering them on. They were lead to a long hallway, at the end were a set of double doors. They could hearing raised voices on the other side.

"Are the Guardians arguing?" Spyro asked the guard up front.

"Yes, but not with each other. Emissaries from the other races are present. Everyone seems to be in a huge rush to claim land since Malefor's armies no longer exist to keep it from them." The guard replied with a sigh. "It's rather depressing. The war just ended and we're already at each other's throats…"

Both Spyro and Cynder seemed to sigh a bit at this. They just fought forever to get peace, now everyone was fighting again.

The guard in the back walked up to the front once they reached the door. Each of them then opened one of the two doors leading into the room. In the middle of the circular room was a fire, the smoke went up to a hole in the ceiling. There were various torches around the walls. All the talking stopped when everyone saw Spyro and Cynder in the door.

Vexx gasped when he saw who were inside the room. The Guardians were there, Terrador looking a little annoyed. A little bit near them was Chief Prowlus with 2 other cheetahs by his side. He was most surprised to see 3 gryphons there, one had golden armor and was standing there proudly, on each of his sides was a gryphon wearing plain silver armor. The last race there was a single wyvern, he didn't look like he spoke much.

"Sp-" Volteer was about to say before he was cut off by a sudden earthquake. Everyone In the room had braced themselves during the duration of the rather strong earthquake. After it ended.

"YOU'RE A GRYPHON!" Mark yelled out, looking at the very impressively looking gryphon.

Everyone visibly cringed from the loud yell that came from Mark. "Mark…" Frost said with a sigh.

"Way to introduce us…" Vexx said with a face paw.

Whatever the Guardians were going to say about Spyro and Cynder they didn't get the chance to before the Gryphon started to speak.

"Have you never seen one before?" The gryphon asked.

"None of us have." Spark said to him, she looked at him closely.

The Gryphon walked over to Mark, he was obviously fully grown and aged. "I've been looking for a messenger boy while I stay here. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

Mark grinned and nodded.

"What? Mark, you don't even know him." Vexx said, though Vexx was curious about the gryphon himself.

"This is a good way to get to know… What's your name?" Mark asked the avian.

"General Tarkus." The gryphon responded. "I think the talks can cease for today, it's getting late." Tarkus flicked his tail and the two guards took up position beside him. "Care to join us?" He asked Mark.

Mark nodded enthusiastically, he joined the group as they walked out.

"Whelp." Vexx said with a sigh. "Mark left."

Cyril gave a weary sigh. "I wish the gryphons actually sent a diplomat, not some soldier."

The wyvern got up and left the room, he gave Spyro and Cynder a glance as he passed.

"General Tarkus is making this much more difficult than it needs to be." Chief Prowlus sighed, he rubbed his forehead. "I guess we'll try against tomorrow." He and his 2 soldiers left.

"I'm relieved to see you ok." Terrador said to Spyro, "you caught us at a bad time."

"I can see that." Spyro said. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Relax, you've done your part. Let us do ours." Cyril said. "Lets all get some sleep."

The Guardians then proceeded to lead the young dragons to a large room, sorta like the one they were just in but it had beds in it. "You can sleep here till we get better sleep accommodations for you." Volteer said to them. "Good night." The Guardians left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Well, I would've thought they would be more excited to see you two." Frost said to Spyro and Cynder.

"They seemed very stressed, they're probably be happy in the morning." Cynder said, she picked a cushion and lied down.

Spyro sighed and lied down on a cushion next to Cynder. "They didn't even ask about Ignitus…"

"Who?" Spark asked Spyro, not hearing that name before.

"He was the fire guardian, he sacrificed himself for us." Cynder explained, she sounded a bit sad.

Spark nodded in understanding. She looked over at the light dragon. "You can pick a cushion you know." Everyone else had lied down by now.

The dragon looked around and sighed. He lied down on the closest one.

Frost watched him with a slight hum. He picked a cushion on the other side of Cynder.

"What was Mark thinking?" Vexx asked, rolling on his side.

"We can ask him tomorrow." Frost said before shooting a spray of ice at the fire in the middle of the room, putting it out. "Good night."

 **AN: Super rushed… Gah…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: League tilts me.**

The group was greeted in the morning to the bright sun shining through all their eyelids, causing distress to most of the young dragons who just wanted to sleep the whole day after their journey.

"Cover the window." Frost groaned as he covered his eyes with his wings.

"There are like a million windows," Spark said as she opened her eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light. She looked around the large room, counting the windows. "There's not even a way to cover them."

Frost gave a pitiful whimper at hearing this, he was being forced to wake up. He hated being woken up.

"If you all are hungry, I think I know where we can find some food." Spyro offered to the group, him and Cynder seemed to be the only two who didn't seem affected by the early waking.

"Yeah… Gimme a minute." Frost sighed as he lied in his bed still.

After some waiting, the group of dragons was ready to get going. The light dragon being very quiet, not having said a word the whole time he was awake. They walked in silence through the halls, Spyro being their guide to wherever he was leading them.

"So how about those earthquakes," Vexx said, trying to break the silence that had come over the group.

"Weird," Cynder said. "I've never felt one before in my life before they started happening after Spyro kept the world together."

"Maybe he didn't keep the world together," Spark questioned. "What if it's only a temporary solution and the inner core is slowly breaking apart."

"No, I'm pretty sure I put the world fully together," Spyro said to her, slightly offended that she doubted him. "I felt it. I wouldn't just… Not fix it."

"Just saying." Spark shrugged, not wanting to push it any further.

"Do you have any idea where you're going Spyro?" Cynder asked her male companion. She was getting the feeling Spyro was lost and didn't want to say anything. They weren't in Warfang for long during the war and things probably changed while they were gone.

"Errr… Sorta?" Spyro offered quietly. He gave a sigh. "I've never been here before."

"Why didn't you say so? We could've just went to the Guardians." Cynder said, confused to why Spyro had to lead them around to nowhere.

"That's what I'm trying to do. They never told us where they would be staying or how to get there." Spyro replied. "I was hoping we'd run into someone but this whole temple seems deserted except for us."

The light dragon seemed to react slightly when Spyro said 'deserted', though it was subtle, Spark seemed to notice it.

Cynder sighed before walking into the nearest room. "Follow me." She called back to everyone who was watching her from the hall still. She walked to the window and opened it up before jumping outside, hovering outside the window waiting for everyone to follow her outside.

"We're going flying?" Vexx asked as him and the others walked up to the window.

"No, we're going to fly to the entrance to the temple and talk to the guards," Cynder said to them. "They should know something."

The group gave various forms of understanding before going out the window and joining her. Soon they were flying around the temple until they spotted the entrance, they then slowly glided down near the guards. Both were rather surprised to see the group of dragons.

"Mast-" One of the guard dragons began before Spyro cut him off.

"Just Spyro please." Spyro said quickly, he didn't like hearing 'Master' before his name. He didn't want a title, he just did what he had to do to save everyone.

"And just Cynder for me." The dark dragoness added a moment later, she would rather forget her dark days and that title wasn't helping.

Both guards nodded before the one from before continued. "Spyro, Cynder, how may we help?"

"We were looking for food, do you know where we can find some?" Spyro asked. The purple dragon seemed tenser around the guards.

"Can you handle the door?" The same guard asked the other one, to which the dragon nodded. "Follow me then." He walked into the temple.

The group followed behind the guard. "So I imagine guarding that door is pretty boring," Vexx spoke up.

"It is, but I'd rather do that then fight another war any day." The guard replied back with a light chuckle. The older dragon then sighed. "I was getting too old to fight on the front daily."

"I tried my best to end it as fast as I could. Though getting frozen in time didn't help…" Spyro said, feeling as if he was the one to blame for the prolonged suffering.

"At least you did end it." The guard said, hearing how his savior sounded. "It doesn't matter how fast or slow it was over, the important part is that it ended. Remember that." The guard stopping and turning to face him.

Spyro looked up at the brown eyes of the older dragon. Most of his head was covered by the helmet, but Spyro could see the red scales. He gave a confident nod.

"Good." The guard said before turning around and continuing walking. Not even a few seconds later they arrived at a big open room, a buffet styled mess hall. There were already a few dragons eating. Most likely the ones that hunted for the food there. "Now go on and eat."

The others went to go eat but Spyro stayed for a moment. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Haze." He replied, "now go eat. We don't want our savior going hungry."

Spyro smiled, he liked this dragon. "Thank you for showing us the way." He said before making his way to the food.

The guard dragon nodded before walking down the hall back to his post.

The rest of the group was already sitting down at a table, Frost once again finding his way next to Cynder. Spark was at her other side. Vexx and the light dragon across from them. When Spyro arrived he sat next to Vexx.

"Here's to our first breakfast without Mark." Spark toasted enthusiastically. "May his bird obsession end soon."

Vexx and Frost chuckled at what their sister said.

"He's obsessed with birds?" Cynder asked them. Never having heard of something like that before.

"He thinks they're cool for some odd reason," Vexx said with a shrug, not really knowing what the deal was.

"He watches them when he gets the chance to," Spark said, thinking back to a few memories. "I think he had a book at home that he documented them in."

"Seeing a huge bird probably excited him greatly." Frost chuckled. "I don't really blame him. You don't pick your interests, it's something you're hatched with."

"Speaking on hatching, when are you going to wash that paint off? Your hatchday was days ago." Spark said to Frost, the paint on his body being days old was flaking off in most places.

"Oh shoot. I forgot about that." Frost said, he then looked at Spyro. "Do you know where I can wash this off?"

"I already got us lost once, not again." The purple said with a shake of his head.

Frost frowned but nodded. "Guess I'll ask around." He said before taking a bite out of his food.

"I have a feeling this will be a very busy day," Vexx said to the group.

 **Mark**

Mark yawned as he woke up in the large room the gryphons were provided for the duration of their stay. During the night he learned both of the other gryphon names, one being Telrog and the other Falspar. Of course, this moment was amazing for him, he had always dreamed of meeting a gryphon ever since he read about them. That dream came true, much to his surprise.

"Good morning." Telrog greeted with a chirp to the young dragon. "Care to join us for food?"

Mark stretched for a second to help wake up. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

The gryphons had put their armor back on, wanting to appear intimidating in the eyes of the dragons that saw them.

The group set out with General Tarkus out front, Mark to his side, and the two guards following. "After breakfast, I have a task for you Mark. A letter needs to be delivered to the mail carrier." He then gave a pouch of coins to the young dragon. "Give this to him as compensation for his troubles."

Mark took the pouch and nodded. "My pleasure sir."

The group eventually made it to a small building with a temporary sign out front that read. 'Diplomat Cafeteria'. They walked in to see only the lone Wyvern there in the corner. He was eating in silence.

General Tarkus cast the creature a quick look before looking away and getting food. "I don't even know why that thing bothered to come." He muttered distastefully to himself, though the two guards and Mark heard it.

Soon the group of four was eating together. "Mark, do you think it is fair that the dragons should have land that belonged to the gryphons in the past?" General Tarkus asked the dragon as he ate.

"No sir, it doesn't sound fair," Mark answered truthfully. "Is that what all the fighting was about yesterday?"

The gryphon nodded. "It was. Way back before the war, those lands were ours, you can tell if you just went there yourself. The 'Guardians', as they call themselves, choose to ignore that and claim that since they liberated the lands they get them."

"That's dumb, stealing more land isn't going to help the world heal," Mark said with a frown, kinda troubled that his leaders were representing them so poorly.

"That's my thoughts exactly, my letter will hopefully solve this problem," Tarkus said as he pulled at some meat with his beak. "And everyone will get the lands they deserve, not the land they want."

The rest of the meal went by with nothing much happening, Mark was the first to finish so he was given the letter he was to deliver and the directions on how to get the post office. Mark was still overwhelmed by the city, so much stuff to see. Crowded streets, loud noises, tall buildings. Even the smells changed very often as he made his way to his destination.

Upon arrival Mark opened the door slowly and peeked inside, it was empty aside from the middle-aged dark blue dragon standing behind a counter. "Yes?" He asked, sounding very bored.

"I have a letter." Mark said as he brought it over and set it on the counter. Then he set the bag of coins down next to it. "This is for your trouble."

The dragon blinked in surprise seeing the rather decent sized coin purse. He opened the pouch and saw it filled with gold coins and shiny gems. "Amazing…" he muttered. His gaze turned to the letter and he saw the address of where it was to be sent. His maw opened a bit seeing how far he would have to go. The dragon was going to question Mark but when he looked up he saw the young dragon was gone. He looked back down at the envelope containing the letter. "Hey, Merrill!" He yelled to the back room.

"Yes?" A female voice called back.

"I'm going to be gone for a while." He called back. "A long while." He added quietly to himself.


End file.
